Under the Stars
by Danieru Lee
Summary: Just a cute oneshot CloudAerith ficcy!


A/N: Enjoy! winks Just a cute Cloud/Aerith one-shot

Disclamer: Don't own FFVII…sadly…

000000000000000

It was time for the group to be settling down for the night. They had broken into different parties as usual, Cloud was 'stuck' with Aerith and Red XIII.

000000000000000

"Well, I don't see a town in sight…so we'll just camp again tonight." Cloud announced to his little group. Cloud looked back at Aerith, she was giving him a cute, fake pout look. He turned around quickly to conceal his tiny chuckle at the flower girl's playing. The land was pretty much open, lush green grass…it was always nice to have some shelter in case of enemies or if the weather turned ill.

" Over here Cloud." Red XIII had found a small brush they could set up camp nearby. Shrugging Cloud nodded, "It'll have to do, it getting really dark."

0000000000000000

After rolling out the sleeping bags and starting a small fire from the little firewood that they could find, the three companions let themselves relax from a long day of monster fighting. They were on their way to the area were Nibelheim once stood before Sephiroth… well, Cloud didn't want to think about it, it made his head spin. He just needs to enjoy the time with Aerith and Red XIII…

0000000000000000

Later on, Cloud was desperately trying to catch that elusive thing called 'sleep' but it wouldn't come to him. He tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable.

"Cloud?" A light whisper right in his ear caused him to jump out of his skin.

"AER--!" His yelp was muffled by a quick hand. Aerith quickly smiled and held up a finger to her lips, then pointed to Red XIII. She then got up and motioned him to follow. Cloud couldn't help but smile. They did this often, after everyone else was asleep, they would sneak off and just spend some time alone. Cloud found Aerith to be so insightful, she brought him up often times when he felt so down. He new he loved her…he just…

He dismissed the thought and followed his flower girl.

0000000000000000000

When they got far away from the camp Aerith looked into the night sky, "Beautiful, isn't?"

Cloud's eyes followed her gaze; he could help but smile again at her simple statement…everything she said seemed to make him want to smile.

He wanted to tell her tonight, tell her that he loved her, how much she made him feel…if she wasn't around…

Aerith laughed suddenly, "You know Cloud, I love it when we can spend time together alone, sometimes it gets me through the day just to know I can be with you…" It was Aerith's turn to smile, she loved how Cloud would just listen, put in his insight, his thoughts…she too had something to tell him, and by all means, under this stary sky, she was going to do it! She would tell Cloud Strife that she had fallen in love with him.

Aerith spun happily to face Cloud, little did she know he was standing right next to her, so she slammed right into him, he lost his balance and they both toppled toward the ground. As they were falling Aerith quickly grabbed his suspenders and dug her head into his chest, and he had managed to quickly wrap his arms around her protectively.

When Cloud's back slammed onto the ground, he was winded for a second. Aerith plopped up on his abdomen, thinking he might have landed wrong and hurt his back since he wasn't responding.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Cloud! Are you alright? Gosh, I'm so clumsy! AGH!"

Cloud coughed out a laugh, and once he stared he couldn't stop, she was absolutely too cute.

Aerith looked at him for a second, then looked annoyed, "You idiot! You worried me!" She slapped him playfully in the chest, trying to look annoyed, but she couldn't hold it for even a second as she joined Cloud in his laughing.

As the too quieted down, Cloud looked to the direction of the camp, "Hope we didn't wake Red up."

"He would have been here by now." Aerith sighed.

"Aerith." Cloud blurted, he realized…it was now or never…

His face got really pink, "Um…I just wanted to tell you…"

"Um…That I…" Why was he choking up like a bashful little boy?

Aerith smiled…waiting for it.

"I love you, Aerith." Before she could answer, Cloud pulled her down into a sweet, innocent kiss.

00000000000000000

When the kiss broke, Aerith face was too flushed, as she smiled down at her ex-SOILDER and said, "I love you too."

The two of them stayed cuddled under the stars, dreaming wonderful and beautiful dreams to each other and the stars.

0000000000000

A/N: Hope you liked, just short and cute!


End file.
